


Soft

by EvilQueerKatsudon



Series: HankCon Explicit Stories ;) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Soft sex, and Everything else, as in virgin!connor and its my first time writing smut, bottom!Connor, connor and hank are in love, connor loves hank's tummy, hank's learning to love himself, soft, this is like, top!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueerKatsudon/pseuds/EvilQueerKatsudon
Summary: Connor and Hank have been together for a few months now, and things are slowly getting more heated. One day, Connor sits Hank down to have a frank discussion about where their physical relationship is headed. And, well, you can guess where it goes from there.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Now that I'm like an adult or whatever, here's some smut that I've been wanting to write.

Hank opened his eyes slowly that morning, light from the midmorning sun hitting his eyelids through the cracks in the blinds. Hank groaned and buried his face in the soft hair of the man curled against his torso. Said man lifted his head to kiss Hank and smile against his mouth. 

"Good morning, Hank. It's 10:37 am this Saturday. The weather today is snowy and temperatures will remain below freezing for the day," Connor said, joy coloring his voice. 

Hank smiled back at him and kissed him again, "Sounds like a great day to spend in bed."

Connor hummed and snuggled closer to Hank, soft, steady hands stroking on the Lieutenant's sides and soft stomach. Hank cupped Connor's chin and pulled him up for another, more passionate kiss. Unlike the other two this morning, this one was deep and yearning. Connor moaned softly when Hank's tongue started poking its way into his mouth, opening it up and allowing Hank to explore. Connor's hands slid up and grasped Hank's shoulders before turning him onto his back and straddling him. They both slept in just their boxers, but as Connor leaned in for another kiss and started rolling his hips against the Lieutenant's, even simple boxers felt like too much. 

Hank gasped and pulled away briefly to catch his breath before diving back in, this time trailing kisses along Connor's sculpted jaw, down his neck, and to where his fake collarbone protruded. Connor grabbed at Hank's hair and pulled him closer, hips grinding against each other.

"Hank, I'm-"

And then Sumo was scratching at the door and Connor rolled off quickly, startled, before getting up to take the dog out and feed him. Hank groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Every time he and Connor were close to... more, something would interrupt them. Typically work, but Connor had asked for the weekend off for the two of them and Fowler agreed and Reed made inappropriate comments. 

But this was their weekend off, and Hank just wanted to explore Connor: find what pleased him, what made him moan, what made him call Hank's name.

Hank cursed himself as those thoughts did nothing to kill his boner, only making it worse. With a resigned sigh, he pushed himself up and trudged over to the bathroom. In the hall, he heard Connor making breakfast and Sumo eating his. 

Hank's smile returned as he started brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day. It was all so... domestic and warm. Sometimes Hank wondered if Connor had downloaded a housewife package or something. 

Connor insisted he just loved Hank and wanted to do things for him.

Hank didn't complain. 

Exiting the bathroom, teeth and hair brushed, face cleaned, and a shirt on along with his boxers, Hank felt his stomach grumble and was very pleased to see Connor plating an omelet as he entered the Kitchen. 

Connor, now with a shirt on as well, looked up and smiled at him as he sat down. Hank smiled back, mouth watering as he sat down in front of the omelet. 

"Your food is always so good," Hank praised before shoveling a forkful of egg into his mouth. 

Connor's smile widened, "Only the best for you, Hank."

Hank blushed and looked away. The amount of love and devotion Connor felt was overwhelming at times. Hank appreciated it, he really did, but Connor's bluntness was so disarming. Hank was not so blunt about his feelings. He showed his love in small gestures, often initiating hand holding, rubbing Connor's hair the way he liked when they cuddled, and dropping soft, sweet kisses on Connor's cheeks when he had the chance. He knew Connor understood. Connor was patient, and kind, and knew Hank so well. 

"Hank," Connor said, jerking the Lieutenant from his thoughts, "can we have sex today?"

Hank's fork stopped halfway to his mouth, "Wha-?"

Connor held Hank's gaze determinedly, "I want to have sex with you, Hank. Today preferably. But, I'm willing to wait if-"

"It's fine!" Hank said, a little too loudly, "I mean, I want that to. You're just so blunt. Gotta ease me in next time, my heart isn't what it used to be."

"Well then maybe we should refrain from such strenuous physical activity," Connor teased.

God, Hank loved him so much.

"I don't know how 'strenuous' of an activity it is, unless there's some weird shit you're into that I need to know about."

Connor's grin turned into a soft smile and he reached across the table to cup Hank's cheek, "I'm into you."

Hank closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting Connor's words wrack through him. The half-eaten omelet lay forgotten on the table as Hank leaned in to kiss Connor. 

Connor's hands fisted the collar of Hank's shirt, pulling him closer, Hank's ribs dug into the table.

"Uh Connor, doing this over the table is a bit uncomfortable," Hank admitted, "Wanna move somewhere more, er, comfortable."

Connor nodded and Hank pulled him back into the bedroom where the two of them removed their shirts, not caring that they had just put them on. 

Taking the lead, Connor sat Hank down on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him, brown eyes wide and curious as he looked up at Hank.

"Jesus, Connor. You're gonna make me croak."

Connor just smiled innocently, a gleam in his eyes as he ran his hands up Hank's thighs over his boxers and to the waistline where he tugged questioningly. Hank nodded and lifted his hips, allowing Connor to pull the constricting underwear down and off. 

Connor's eyes stayed trained on Hank's dick. It was thick, a little on the long side, and it was  _his_. Connor licked his lips and leaned in, eyes glancing up at Hank to gauge his reaction as Connor gave a tentative lick to the tip. 

"Keep going," Hank encouraged breathlessly as his hands came up to gently pet Connor's hair, "I'll tell you if I want you to stop, ok?"

Connor nodded and refocused himself, this time licking up and down the whole shaft. He dragged a particularly guttural moan from Hank when he licked from base to tip. 

Encouraged, Connor put the whole tip in his mouth and sucked while he licked it, feeling Hank's precome drip onto his tongue. Hank's grip tightened in Connor's hair, and Connor slowly pushed himself further onto Hank's cock until his nose was nestled in Hank's soft tummy. Connor looked back up at Hank, eyes wide and hopeful. He wanted to do this right, and judging by Hank's muttered curses and heavy breathing, he was. 

Connor hummed contentedly, which made Hank groan more, and started slowly moving up and down the shaft, eyes never leaving Hank's, who couldn't seem to find it in himself to look away.

It was so damn erotic. Connor's face was curious and happy and innocent as he sucked Hank's cock, and it was making it harder for Hank to hold back his load. He started making small, short thrusts into Connor's mouth, and Connor  _moaned._

Hank grinned and thrust a little harder, "You like that, baby?"

Connor nodded, eyes finally slipping shut as he let Hank take control.

"Fuck, you're so hot. So good, baby. I almost can't believe you've never done this before," Hank groaned, thrusts getting jerky as his orgasm approached, "I'm going to cum in your mouth, is that ok?"

Connor nodded, and that was all Hank needed to tumble over the peak. He moaned loudly and pulled Connor as far down on his cock as he could go. It felt like the air had been knocked right out of him as he struggled to control his breathing as Connor pulled himself off Hank's softening dick.

God, he was a sight. Come dribbled from the corners of his mouth, lips parted, cheeks flushed a pale blue, and eyes narrowed with lust.

"Fuck. That was amazing Connor."

Connor gave a lazy goofy smile, "Thank you, Hank."

"C'mere," Hank mumbled as he pulled Connor up to kiss him, not minding his own seed in the other's mouth.

Hank pulled away and looked Connor in the eyes, "What do you want, baby? What can I give you?"

Connor thought for a moment, thinking of the many things he wanted to do with Hank, settling on the one he wanted most.

"Can I ride you?"

His voice was so innocent, so curious. His frankness punched the breath right out of Hank again. Connor could be such a tease, but most of the time he just dove right in.

"Shit yeah. Lemme lean against the headboard first, ok?"

Connor nodded and let Hank scoot up the bed before following. He leaned forward and they kissed again. Hank took that time to slide Connor's boxers down, the android lifting his legs one at a time to help. Now, they were both naked. Hank pulled lube from the bedside table, but before he could open it Connor stopped him. 

"Wait, please. There's something I want to do first."

His eyes bored into Hank's soul and he nodded. There was no way he could deny Connor anything, especially when he looked so determined. 

Connor smiled softly and kissed Hank's nose before his kisses trailed down his face, his neck, his chest, before coming to a stop at his belly. 

_Oh._

Connor caressed Hank's soft sides reverently, pure adoration in his eyes as he nuzzled the soft trail of hair that ran from Hank's belly button and down. Connor planted kisses all over Hank's stomach and hips, reveling in the stuttered gasps he got in return.

"You're so handsome, Hank. I know you don't see it, but you really are."

Hank's breathing turned into soft pants as Connor kissed his way back up Hank's body to his mouth. This kiss was sweet and full of emotion, Hank felt tears threatening to spill. 

Connor was the first person in a long time to really love him and now, as they were about to have sex for the first time, Hank felt special- important even.

Without breaking the kiss, Hank groped beside him for the lube bottle. When he found it, he applied a generous amount to his fingers before slowly pressing his index finger into Connor.

Connor tensed at the intrusion, but quickly opened up as Hank's finger slowly pushed deeper. Hank was a little weirded out by the smoothness of Connor's insides, but it quickly left his mind as the android pushed back against his hand, asking for more.

"You're greedy, aren't you?" Hank teased as he pushed another finger into Connor who moaned and braced himself on Hank's chest.

Slowly, Hank scissored his two fingers inside Connor, opening him up. Hank added a third and a little more lube before Connor reached behind himself and grabbed Hank's wrist. 

"I'm ready," he said, impatient.

"Yeah?" Hank replied breathlessly.

Connor nodded and positioned himself over Hank's dick, "Ready for you," he said before easing himself down, face contorted in pleasure as Hank's large cock filled him. 

For the third time that morning, Hank felt the air rush out of his lungs. He grabbed Connor's hips as the android started moving slowly. He alternated between small grinds and pushing himself up before easing back down. As Connor found his rhythm, bouncing rapidly on Hank's cock, both of their moans started to increase in volume. It was too much for Connor, he came quickly, spilling on Hank's stomach. 

He continued to grind against Hank's cock, it only took 10 more slow grinds for Hank to cum again. 

He lay under Connor breathlessly, as Connor slowly eased himself off Hank's dick before collapsing onto him. 

"That was amazing, Hank, thank you."

Hank released a breathy chuckle, "Anything for you, Connor."

The two of them spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other, sometimes going at it again, until it was getting dark and they lay, exhausted, in their bed. 

"I love you, Hank." Connor said, his systems slowly forcing him into sleep mode.

"I love you, too, Connor."

That was some of the best sleep Hank had in a long time.   
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think? I did my best lol.


End file.
